Starcrossed
by Bree Belski
Summary: And all they are is another pair of star-crossed lovers. But aren't those the best love stories?


_**DISCLAIMER**_: All I own is a laptop and a imagination, I own nothing else in this.

_**Summary:** And all they are is another pair of star-crossed lovers. But aren't those the best love stories?_

Cat finds Jade after the bell, long after the dark girl stormed off. Cat's poking her head into the theater and Jade's dressed up like **Steamboat Susie **at the wheel of the fake boat that the stage designers just finished. Her eyes are closed, possibly dreaming about something that probably won't be hers. (Cat knows the feeling. _Oh God_, does she know the feeling.)

Cat just lets her eyes roam, soaking up everything like the room is a piece of art and Jade's just the focal point. There's a difference when it comes to Jade and fine art though, with Jade she can _look and_ touch. Cat's sneaking up behind Jade, thin arms wrapping around the other girl's waist, small hands interlocking. Nuzzling her head in the crook of Jade's neck, Cat sighs.

That's enough to bring Jade out of whatever trance she was in. Turning around to face her bubbly best friend, "Cat? What are you doing?"

Cat grins, all teeth and dimples, "It's like Rose and Jack."

Jade raises an eyebrow, "The lovers from _Titanic_?"

Cat nods, and the two girls just stand there as they are, content with the silence. Jade breaths out and Cat finds herself breathing in. All the sudden Cat's hands are over Jade's and she's moving Jade's arms so they are spread out, because if they're going to have a Titanic moment, they're going to do it right. Jade's looking at the ceiling, and trying not to smile, because she's _supposed _to be angry.

Jade's more aware of the camera flash going off then Cat is. Andre's rich laugh fills the room, the pear-phone still in his hand pointed where they stood long after Jade breaks the position. Andre's cooing, "Awn, you guys are so cute."

Jade rolls her eyes, her hand brushing Cat's, "Whatever. Send it to me."

\\

Later, Jade and Beck fight over Jade's behavior over the part. Tori tattled, and Beck's taking her side more and more, and he's not overlooking Jade's faults and flaws as much as he used to. It's Cat who gets Jade's call. (_Come over._) It's not a question, so Cat's grabbing the first pair of shoes she sees, and after debating it for a second or two, her DVD copy of _Titanic._

She sees the black Escalade in the drive before anything else. Mr. West is home, and Cat knows she won't be getting through the door. So she scoops some stones up in her free hand, and she aims for Jade's window. _**Plink. Plink. Plink. **_It takes Jade awhile, but soon Cat sees a pale face, one that's paler than normal and piercing stormy eyes are dark rimmed with eye make-up, and Cat can feel her heart sinking at the fact that she's been crying. Cat's gesturing, asking if she can come up, and Jade replies with a nod of her head, and the click of the window unlocking.

There's a trellis under Jade's window that has her mother's vines growing up them, and it was only placed there because Cat and Jade nudged Mrs. West to picking that location last summer. It came in handy, honestly. Cat has her DVD in between her teeth as she gets a grip on the object. It's not long before arms are wrapping around her and helping her into the room.

"I wish you wouldn't have to come in this way when it's just him around." Jade's voice is raw and hoarse, and it doesn't sound like her. "You could break your neck, that piece of shit doesn't look that sturdy."

Cat has the DVD back in her hand as she shrugs,giggling slightly, "It's like this or not at all. You tell me which one's better."

Jade huffs, "I think you know the answer to that."

Cat's wrapping her arms around Jade's waist, and Jade's placing light kisses over Cat's jawline, mumbling things Cat's not quite catching. It get's rougher quicker than either of the girls expected; tugging on hair, biting down on each others lips and flesh, clothes being thrown everywhere. A DVD lays forgotten on the floor because Cat can't think about anything else.

\\

They talk about Beck afterward. They talk about Tori, and they talk about ToriandBeck. It hurts to hear about the guy that's keeping her from truly having Jade, and Cat remembers that she brought a movie. So she retrieves it from where it lies under Jade's bed, and she pops it into the player.

Jade quirks an eyebrow, and Cat smiles and answers, " _Titanic._"

Jade gives a half-smile and pats the spot on the bed beside her. Cat curls into Jade's arms, and they stay like that, holding hands and tracing patterns on each others skin, for the rest of the movie.

\\

Cat's thinking about parts and roles as Jade snores softly beside her, an arm draped over the redhead's waist. She sorta wishes it would be as simple as a cast list Sikowitz puts out, because Cat doesn't have a set part in Jade's life. She sorta wishes she could just be the best friend, and that's it. She sorta wishes that Jade put her in a box like she did with Tori, cause Jade's always going to view her as a rival. Maybe she would be less confused if Jade did, but then again, Cat would miss this if Jade did put limits on the part she plays.

\\

On Monday, Hollywood Arts' it couple are attached at the hip. Jade's gone back to him again, and Cat's not surprised. People say it's because they are in love, but Cat knows Jade's in love with her too. Cat starts to wonder if it's only because he's so much easier to be with.

Cat knows her and Jade are totally different when it comes to their social skills and backgrounds, and Cat realizes it isn't a far stretch to them actually being Rose and Jack. Beck's the iceberg that's bringing the ship down. _Romeo and Juliet _pop into her mind as well, cause Jade's father just hates her, and he'd do anything to keep her away from his daughter. So many obstacles when she thinks about honestly, and they're just another pair of star-crossed lovers.

\\

When Cat gets on her laptop later on in the day and logs onto "The Slap," there's the picture Andre took greeting her. Smiling to herself, she knows that they'll overcome it all and they'll get a happy ending. Sure, star-crossed love stories aren't supposed to end well, but when have the rules ever applied when Jade was involved?

**Author's Note: **I got seriously inspired by the picture on "The Slap" of Cat and Jade having a _Titanic _moment. So yeah, tell me what you guys think.


End file.
